koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Seravee Gundam
GN-008 Seravee Gundam (GN-008セラヴィーガンダム) is a bulky Mobile Suit designed to be armed with cataclysmic fire power. Seravee has the power to bring down entire fleets or starships through its heavy built weaponry. Unlike Cherudim or Arios, its structure can't allow for quick maneuvers or too many hand-to-hand encounters. Within most of Celestial Being's formations, Seravee Gundam often stays as faraway as possible to charge for its destructive shots. It guards itself with a GN Field, or special barrier, to deflect enemy counters. If an enemy happens to close the distance between Seravee, the Mobile Suit can defend itself with each one of its four hidden hands. Each hand is equipped with a beam saber to drive enemies back. Additionally, the pilot can choose to activate the Mobile Suit's true form: GN-009 Seraphim Gundam (GN-009セラフィムガンダム). The black tinted Seraphim rides its bulkier host like a folded back-pack and acts as the real location for Seravee's cockpit. Kept as the trump card to surprise foes, Seraphim is a deceptively mobile counterpart to Seravee. Within its bust lies a secondary frame that is directly connected to the super computer, Veda. Tieria can utilize Seraphim to activate Trial Field, a signal that can immobilize any Veda-reliant system installed in Mobile Suits. Battle Data Moveset Stationary : : Shoots a shot from one of its bazookas. Can be normally repeated three times. : , : Aims with both cannons upward, launching foes into the air. Follows with another shot. : , , : Seravee grabs a nearby opponent to pin them down. Whilst they are held, Seraphim rises to shoot them down with its cannons. Resembles the move used by Tieria to capture Revive Revival. : , , , : Fires from both cannons. Number of shots may increase based on repeated taps. : , , , , : Rising turning slash that lifts Seravee into the air. Whilst in the air, it shoots straight forward with its bazookas. : , , , , , : Seravee hurls Seraphim far ahead of it. Seraphim then fires its cannon as it spins in a circle. After the animation concludes, Seraphim returns to Seravee. Seraphim can damage opponents as Seravee throws it. : , , , , , : Left and right slashes followed by a dual stab. Seravee uses two more beam sabers for its following two attacks. On the final button tap, it hits opponents with all six beam sabers. : : Charges a beam in front of it before it fires. Size of beam varies on level of SP gauge. :Combination : Seraphim hovers into the air to activate its Trial Field. Seravee fires both of its bazookas and continuously spins in a circle. When foes are hit by this attack, they will be powered down. Seravee Gundam's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. After one of its SP attacks, the Mobile Suit will enter its Trans-am state. It dramatically boosts the strength and speed of the Mobile Suit. It may add an extra attack for its Charges. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Lowers arms and headbutts foes in range of its dash. : , , , : Overhead slice with two beam sabers. Uses hidden lower arms to attack with two additional sabers. Finishes with another slice from all six beam sabers. : , : Fires from its bazookas. :Aerial : Combines two bazookas into one and fires downwards. Special Equipment Once Seravee Gundam is downloaded in the third title, players will gain this unique trait for it. *'Original Solar Furnace' - Extends Trans-am phase. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Mobile Suits